The Numbered
by starlight1395
Summary: The war left them all devastated. They were lost, but they were brought together by one girl. Now, they fight against the Ash soldiers under code names 1-13. Elizabeta, number 13, leader of the Numbered,just wants to keep her family safe, but when when the Cold-hearted albino General finds their hide-out, it's all she can do to keep them alive. PruHun, gore and descriptive scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so yay! Another dream story! It was a cross between Hetalia and Black Cat, but it's just Hetalia here. Again, my keyboard is weird so something's might seem off. Oh and there's a contest! **

** The first reviewer that can name all the Numbered in order will win a One-shot written by me! Any pairing, any rating, and genre! Some may be easy to guess but other's will be mysterious! Good Luck and enjoy! **

** I don't own Hetalia!**

…

Ever since the war started, we have been hiding. Fighting in the shadows. The Blutige Ash War started years ago, when I was twelve, when my village burned to the ground and my family murdered in front of my eyes. When they showed up, I had no choice but to fight back. I, along with twelve others have been dedicated to fighting back.

I am Elizeveta, number thirteen, and the leader of the infamous Numbered.

"But 13..."whined 11, tears glistening in her eyes. She was cute and all but damn she was annoying. Her and her twin sister 10 joined my team three years ago, when their town was bombed in a drunk air raid. Though they were sisters, twins nonetheless, their personalities couldn't be farther from each other.

Both were gorgeous. We all were, gaining them the name 'Fallen Angels'. 10 smacked her sister upside the head, again.

"Tsk. God 11, we can't have pasta for dinner every night!" her voice angry. Though her voice reflected negative emotions, when her chocolate eyes met with the soft Carmel of her sister, 10 sighed. Their numbers glinting off their arms as the lighting over head flickered. Just then, the other numbers joined us in the common room of our most recent hideout and started lounging on the old furniture we saved from the scrap yard. Loud and obnoxious as they could be, I loved them all. They were all I had left.

"It's my turn!" shout the rambunctious blond. Her hair was in a curly bob just around her ears and hiding be hide wire rims were bright blue eyes. Number six always was the first into battle, leading the way for all of us. Her family was tortured, starved to death. Since then she has had a problem with her eating. Always shoving her face as if she'll never see a scrap of food again. Her number glowed on her left breast, which was falling out of her bikini top. She was arguing with 2 over what movie to watch. 2 never wanted to watch anything that didn't have to do with music. She sighed and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

"6, please be reasonable. You picked the last movie, and I want to watch August Rush." Her voice was low and threatening. 2 always had her long brown hair out of her face, though a piece always managed to escape. A genius behind any instrument, she was terrible with people. 2's tattoo was placed elegantly on her stomach, right above her belly button. I gave up trying to keep up with their argument and scanned the room. The quiet ones were in the corner, talking hushed. They were in charge of spying, and always had good news for me.

"1! 3! 7!" I called, ushering them over. Without a second's delay they hurried over to me. I know parents shouldn't pick favorites, but if I could? It would be them. 1 had been with me the longest, since she was ten. She talks to no one but myself, and only I know the reason. One year before joining my team, her mother was raped by the soldiers. They told her if she said anything, they would cut her throat. I shuddered just recalling the event. Soft, curly, blonde hair fell a little past her shoulders and sad violet eyes hid under long lashes.

3 hid behind the other two. She was only thirteen, I three years her senior. Her brother was enlisted by the army and killed in combat. In his memory she cut her hair choppily at her ears.

"Um...I found something..." she said meekly, still hiding behind 1. I knelt down to her, seeing as I was a good head-and-a-half taller then the little spy.

"Um...I heard some Blutige soldiers were spending the night at an inn in town. Three of them. All underlings." She whispered out. My eyes hardened. Those bastards. This was our last safe haven and they think they can barge in?! 7 tapped on my shoulder. I could still hear 10 and 11 arguing in the background along with the bickerings of 2 and 6. I really didn't want to deal with this.

"My informants found something rather, interesting." She told me. 7 came over from Russia three years before the way broke out. Her younger brother was drafted and she sought me out in order to save him. I looked at her curiously. " In three days time a shipment of ammunition is planned to arrive at the station two towns over at exactly 12:00 noon." Her hair was so blonde it seemed white and fell to her ears. Her number reflected off her hand that rested on her rather large chest. I nodded and grinned. The odds were in our favor today. I dismissed the spys and called 5 over. Even though she scared the others, her long blonde-white hair flowing past her waist and knife always at the ready and tattoo placed along her neck, I found the girl's presence to be comforting.

"5, it's time. There's an ammunition train scheduled for noon in three days time. We need to stop it. You, 6 and 12 have always been the most destructive. I want the ammunition destroyed. All of it. Don't leave a single bullet in tact." Hearing her number, 12 sauntered over. Brashest of us all, her number was proudly displayed across her cheek. Her dark skin matched the long pigtails that reached her hips.

"I'm ready," she announced, getting excited, "But shouldn't we take some of the ammo for us? I mean, we are running out." I did think about that, but I found the risk to large.

"No. It needs to be gone. They can't have anything." My say was final, and the girls grinned at the malice in my hazel eyes. Perfect. Someone pulled on my skirt. Turning, I found myself gazing in the soulful eyes of number 9. short, with a lanky build and thick black hair gave her a distant appearance. She was the master at was plans along with building models.

"I do believe we need more ammo." She said quietly and I cursed under my breath. We did, didn't we. I called over to 3 and pulled her over to the side.

"3, I need you to sneak into the ammo cart with 1 and 7 and steal as much as you can before it departs and hurry back. If your personal safety is in danger, abandon the mission. Now go!" she nodded curtly and ran over to the others. As they ran out the door together, the last two Numbered walked passed them. 4 and 8 were probably the most mysterious out of all twelve numbers.

4 stumbled upon my door step three years ago after her large family was murdered for being oriental. She was the only survive, but only because they thought to spare the singular female of the family. Her long hair was pinned back with a flower. Next to her was 8. She had lived with her older brother, but was ripped away from him when it was found he sold drugs to keep her fed. She was nice enough, pretty with a bow holding her hair out of her face, but always seemed distant in her own way.

"4! 8! Can you start dinner? 1, 3, and 7 won't be back till later so don't make any for them." We couldn't help it. Rations were dangerously low. Thankfully, they had yet to notice the fact I've been sneaking all my food onto 3's plate when she's not looking. The poor girl was skin and bones. They all where.

As we tucked into a sparse meal, we had no idea that the spy's mission was in jeopardy. We had no idea that the soldiers could be so cruel, but boy were we about.

…..

**OK! So first chapter done! I'm not 100% familiar with all the characters, but hopefully you'll still be able to guess who they are. The first one to review with the right names, IN ORDER will get a personalized one-shot and a cameo in the next chapter! (If you want that is)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I wanted to finish this for a while but had a ton of others chapters lined up. I decided to make this a three-shot, so only one after this. Also, some of my religious affiliations will come up, so don't hate. I usually wouldn't bring it up, but it fit the story really well. Hopefully it will make sense, but I'll clarify more at the end. But please, don't review saying bad things about me after this. **

Everyone finished eating fairly quickly, for you can only sit and consume a slice of bread and a chunk of salted meat the size of your fist for so long. We sat around the old table and talked about sweeter times.

I felt a twinge when I heard the other girls addressing each other by their numbers. Only they and I know their real names, to prevent information leaks. Even if they don't want to, even the tightest lips will spill with enough torture. Some one said something and looked at me expectantly. I smiled and laughed along, but my mind was on my girls.

9 brushed her black hair behind her ear before beginning to clear the table. Several others stood up to help, but I just sat there. They don't like it when I work, so I just sit there and watch my girls. Watch them grow and change. Just then, 10 and 11 walked back in from using the restroom. It seemed like they were arguing. Again. But this time it was worse.

"GODDAMNIT FELI! HE'S NOT COMING BACK! FORGET ABOUT HIM!" the silence that followed her outburst made my skull pound. 10 didn't realize what she had said until someone squeaked. She clamped her hands over her mouth and stared, wide-eyed at her sister. "O-oh god…Fe-11!" How? How could I fix this?! Just before I could conjure a magic plan out of thin air, the door burst open again.

Standing in the doorway was 7, her hair singed and her overalls ripped and burned. She was bleeding from several deep gashes on her face arms, but I could tell the pain ran deeper.

"T-they were w-waiting for us! T-they blew i-it up w-when we were still i-inside. T-they got 1 and 3! T-they c-captured them!" she burst into tears, and fell into the waiting arms of 6 and 8. My heart was hammering out of my chest. How? How? _How? HOW!?_

"5, 6, 12! Defensive maneuvers! 2, 4, 6, 9, 10, 11! Pack up! As soon as we get 1 and 3 back we're splitting and running as fast as we can!" We worked like clockwork. We've been through this again and again.

5 flanked my right, 6 flanked my left and 12 covered my rear. We ran along rooftops like cats in the night, panthers in the dark. When we arrived at the supposed site for the train, black ash stuck to everything. We left footprints on the roof, but it covered us with the inky blackness we needed to stay unseen. Like whispers on the wind, we spilled through the open window at the top of the building, and I almost gave up our positions with a gasp. There, in the middle of the room, were thirteen numbers painted onto the floor. 1 was placed on the number 1, 3 on 3, both stark naked to show their numbers, tied up and gagged.

"It worked!" a voice called from the doorway of the building. The two girls looked up at the man's voice and flinched. Bruises decorated their faces and shoulders, "It really worked! Got the leader out and let us get the rest like sitting ducks!" my heart sank even lower. I looked over at 6 and 12, for 5 was busy mapping the premises. They must have reached the same conclusion from the face they were making.

Suddenly, six men all dressed in the standard white uniform for Ash solider footmen. Each held a writhing figure under their arms. They placed the figures, one on each number. They had captured them. Almost all of them, but one was missing. 11? All the girls were naked and tied, but no one seemed to notice. Suddenly a chilling laugh filled the high ceilinged room.

"_Kesesesese."_

Gilbert POV

No one. No one could capture the numbers. It was impossible they said. It could never be done they said. But here, right here in front sits eight of the thirteen accursed rebels. My boss said I couldn't do it. My brother said I couldn't do it. But I'll show them.

"Kesesesese…now what do we have here, mein lieblings?" I saw the girls visibly flinch, and I relished in the feeling it gave me. I placed a hand out, and a clipboard appeared in my palm, thanks to a loyal underling. I started at the beginning of the line, mentally preparing myself for what's to come.

"Number 1: Madeline Williams." I read off the first item on the list. I looked down at the girl cowering at my feet. Her purple eyes, I admit, were interesting, but I was looking for something else. I jerked her head back and pulled her bare shoulder forward to show a black 1 tattooed onto her shoulder blade. It's her alright.

"Number 2: Annalise Edelstein." She looked defiantly into my eyes. Big mistake. I pushed her back with the sole of my boot and pinned her hands above her head. Right above her belly button was a big, shiny number 2. _Check._

"Number 3: Lilli Zwingli." Didn't need to work to hard to find her mark. Her small hand was covering her face, and giving me a perfect view of the number 3. Perfect. An underling took the clipboard from me so I could give my _guest_ my undivided attention. He read then out loud as I moved down the line.

"Number 4: Mei Wang." I ran my hand along her thigh, tracing the number four, loving the feel of her shivering.

"Number 5: not yet detained."

"Number 6: not yet detained."

"Number 7: Katyusha Braginskaya." Again on the hand. How original.

"Number 8: Bella last name unavailable." I had to kick her over onto her back, to see an 8 displayed on the lower portion. She growled something but a well placed lick to the stomach silenced her.

"Number 9: Sakura Honda." She seemed so calm in this situation, I almost felt bad about forcing her to bend over so I could see the 9 blazing across the top of her back. Almost.

"Number 10: Lovina Vargas." I gripped her right arm, and saw stars as her shoulder came in contact with my nose. I smiled at the fire in this one. She smiled back, but there were no pleasantries in it. She spit in my face, making the saliva mix with blood as it dripped down onto my uniform. An underling tied to reprimand her, but I pushed him away. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

"Number 11: not yet detained."

"Number 12: not yet detained."

"Number 13: Not yet detained."

I smiled. Oh yes. This is going to be fun. Suddenly, my hand shot out and a knife flew from between my fingers. Standing not twenty feet away was a Number. She had been knocking off my guards silently the entire time, but she couldn't be the only on to have any fun. I walked over to the girl with long, white-blonde hair and blood pouring out of the new hole in her shoulder. I grabbed the front of her blue dress and ripped it open. She tried to cover herself, but I was only interested in her neck. More specifically, the 5 etched there. Ina swift movement, I used my uniform tie to string her up, throwing her haphazardly into place.

"YOU MONSTER! LET US GO! BASTARD! CREEP! LOSER! IDIOTA!" Lovi shouted as many insults as she could before my steel-toed boot met with her ribs. A maniacal smile must have spread across my pale face4, for the other girls began to shrink back.

"And if I don't…?" I let the question hang for a few moments before a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Turning, I saw my second in command, and my brother, Ludwig. His blonde hair was slicked back like usual, but his blue eyes have long since lost their joy. Their life.

"Y-you…..You! YOU! _**FIGLIO**____**DI UN**____**figlio di puttana**__**! **_HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME! SHE LOVED YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE! LOVED YOU MORE THAN HER OWN LIFE! AND YOU KILLED THEM! YOU BROKE HER HEART! HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT SOMEONE SO INNOCENT! SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL! WHY DID YOU MAKE HER OPEN HER EYES SO DANM EARLY! SHE SHOULD NEVER HAVE HAD TO KNOW THESE THINGS! SHE SHOULD NEVER HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT PAIN, DEATH, HUNGER! BUT THANKS TO YOU! YOU STUPID POTATO BASTARD! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lovina began screaming the second mein bruder came into view. I was taken back by the sheer force of the yell coming from such a small package. Luddy paled and took a step back. Many emotions played across his facebefore settling in his usual stonic expression. Suddenly, the small brown blob launched itself at the large german.

It was quite a sight to see. A small, naken, tied up girl was pounding on the chest of my hulking, harder than rock bruder, and he was taken steps back from the force of the hits. Tears streamed down her face as she punished my brother for the pain he must have caused her family. A gubshot rang through the air, and the girl fell silently to the gruound, clutching her side which was bleeding profusley. An underling came and tossed her back to her place without bothering to be careful.

"Kesesese well West, someone pissed many people off, huh?"

Elizaveta POV

All I could do was watch as the Ash soliders mutilated my girls. _My babies._ 6 and 12 had to restrain me, for if I was free, I would have stormed in head first. _Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhyw hywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywh ywhywhywhy?_

_ Why did this happen!? _

I was dragged backwards, out of the building and back to what was left of out base. I had been ransacked and burned. Small fires still burned as the last of our safe haven went up in smoke. Suddenly, a small blob of ash came craling towrds us. Feliciana had somehow maangaed to avoid the Ash soliders when Lovi had sacrificed herself to save her.

That night, the last four Numbers curled up on the last piece of somewhat solid furniture and feel asleep in eachothers arms. Maybe we could rescue the others in the morning...

The next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a tight crevise between the wall adn a hunk of burned fabric. Voices carried through the burned fabric and burned my ears.

"Finally found the others. Number 6: Amilia F. Jones, well you're not afraid to show off your number. Or your breats. Number 11: Feliciana Vargas. How cute, the oppostire of your twin then? Number 12: Michelle Bonnafoy. Well damn! Right across your adorable litle face! All that's left is your leader, huh? You stupid _rebellen._ Did you honesly expect to make it this far? You make me sick!" I heard him kick someone, perseumably Feli, cuz of how high the yelp following sounded.

Footsteps led out of the black room, leavving me there alone. Hours later, I somehow found my way to the showers in the back of the building. Since it used to be an old facotry, the showers were like in a school locker room. With shaking hands, I turned on the hot water and let it roll down my back. It burned, but I welcomed the pain. Warm tears began to flow, and the water sweapt them away just as quickly as they come out.

"Godess," I prayed. If I can't pray, what can I do? "I've tried to hard to be good. I helped these girls. Saved them, kept them safe. I tried to do what was right. I helped the poor and fough back against the wrong. But why? _Why?_ Why would you let somthing so horrible happen!? My girls? My children? Was it somthing that I did? If it was, why were _they_ blamed? Why am I still fine when they're being tortured?! Please! Please...protect them...they don't deserve this. They've gone through so much. Each adn every one of them has had their family decimated by the war. Some were raped, bombed, burned. I did all I could, but why? Please watch over them. I don't know if their hearts could survive anymore. Blessed be." I closed my prayer with a sob. Hopefully she'll potect the girls now. They need it. Standing in the heat, I didn't hear the silent gasp from behind the thin linolium walls.

Gilbert POV

_What is she doing? _I came back to see if anything survived the fire enough to use against those Numbered scum, but I was distracred by the sound of running water.

"Godess." Her voice carried through teh heavy steam. She must be the 13th member. The leader! Elizaveta. But who isn she talking to? _What_ is she talking to. I sat, frozen, as she prayed to her godess and cried for the safty of her girls. _But..she's not..._ When I was briefed, I was told they were godless rebels, fighting for the sake of fighting. Bombed? Burned? _Raped? _Siddenly, I felt something twing in my chest. I finally understood the full consenquences of my actions.

What have I done?

** So they're all girls, so it would only make sence for them to worship a female god. I was referring to the religion of Wicca, which is in fact 'whichcraft' if you widh to look at it that way. No we don't practice bkack magic. It's all spiritual. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Just don't send hate reviews or PMs to me for this.**


End file.
